<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ouat AU (No given title yet) by SpyroStannie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669449">Ouat AU (No given title yet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroStannie/pseuds/SpyroStannie'>SpyroStannie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), Once Upon a Time (TV), The Three Caballeros (1944)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Magic, Multi, The legend of the three caballeros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroStannie/pseuds/SpyroStannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is some what perfect. As much as Felldrake is still around he isn't too much of a bother anymore, well, that is until Jose begins to become suspicious that Felldrake is working on a curse. One that separates them, so that he could take over the world, (and for Baron Von Sheldgoose, the New Quackmore Institute) and the Three Caballeros can't stop them!</p><p>With the help of Xandra and Abner, will Jose break this curse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ouat AU (No given title yet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This AU is a work in progress</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>